


I'm In Love With a Monster

by Lexys23



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: The Legend of Lamp: Every one hundred years, the one known as Lamp wakes up for two weeks to find their mate. No one knows what this Lamp looks like, just that they wake up. When four girls come across Lamp, they decided to help find Lamp's mate, not knowing the mates are closer than they thought.





	I'm In Love With a Monster

****Every one hundred years, the one known as Lamp wakes up for two weeks to find their mate. No one knows what this Lamp looks like, just that they wake up. When four girls come across Lamp, they decided to help find Lamp's mate, not knowing the mates are closer than they thought.

-

_Fourteen Sundowns Left_

Dinah was getting out of work. All she heard was about this Lamp creature. She was annoyed to say the least.

She didn't care for this  _Lamp_. And who the hell had  _Lamp_  as their name? Lamp was probably some weird freak.

She rolled her eyes as she walked to her car, but froze when she saw someone looking inside her car.

"Hey!"

The girl quickly turned, her eyes wide. Dinah was taken aback. The girl had dark, long hair. Her eyes bright green. There was something in her eyes that caught her attention. She was wearing dark clothes, black jeans, a black band shirt (the 1975, maybe, Dinah was sure Camila had one) and a black jacket over it.

The girl smiled at her. "Hallo."

"What are you doing to my car?" Dinah asked, narrowing her eyes.

The girl turned to the car. "It's pretty."

Dinah stared, not sure what to say. She turned to her car, it was a piece of crap.

"Okay," Dinah said, a frown on her face.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, frowning at her.

Dinah was surprised.

"Who are  _you_?"

The girl blinked a few times. She grinned. "I'm Lam-Lauren."

"Lauren? Are you sure?"

The girl nodded her head. "I'm Lauren. Who are you?"

Dinah wasn't sure if she give the girl her name. She looked very innocent, but she wasn't sure she could trust her.

"No name? Okay, bye," the girl said, turning away. She walked away.

Dinah said nothing, just watched the girl walk away. She looked around while she walked.

_Weirdo._

-

_Fourteen Sundowns Left_

"People say she's within us," a girl said, catching Ally's attention. She heard the bell from the door go off. She looked over to see a girl walk in. Ally felt captivated by her eyes.

"Hallo," the girl said, looking at Ally. She looked at the name-tag. "Ally."

"Hello, would you like a table inside or outside?"

The girl tilted her head, a frown on her face. "You want me to leave?"

Ally shook her head. "No, I just wanted to sit in here or on those chairs out there?"

"Can I sit in here?"

Ally nodded and lead the girl to a booth in the corner. The girl looked around in awe.

"Here is the menu, let me know what you want," Ally said, placing the menu in front of the girl. She watched as the girl stared at it, before looking out the window.

"Do you want anything?"

"What?"

"Do you want one of the treats that we have? It's what we sell," Ally informed the girl.

She just nodded her head.

Ally went to get her a cupcake and placed it in front of her. The girl smiled and nodded her head. She grabbed the cupcake.

Ally smiled and walked to her other customers.

When Ally returned, the girl was gone, but there was a one hundred dollar bill on the table. Ally stood there shocked, that was a huge tip. She really wanted to know more about that girl.

-

_Thirteen Sundowns Left_

Normani was staring at the kids. She was babysitting her friend's kid, and didn't want to lose him. She frowned when she saw a girl staring at the kids with a look on her face.

Normani was about to ask what was up, when the girl moved to sit next to Normani.

"Little People are cute," the girl said, staring at the kids. "they are so tiny."

"They are kids," Normani said, frowning a bit.

The girl nodded her head. "Tiny little people."

"Are you here with a kid?"

"I have no little clones," the girl said, shaking her head.

Normani let out a laugh, but saw that the girl looked serious.

"Are you here with anyone?" Normani asked, frowning.

The girl looked over at Normani. "You."

"Did you escape something?"

The girl looked surprised.

"Escape?"

"You know, a hospital."

"But I wasn't hurt."

Normani took out her phone. "What's your name?"

"Lauren?"

"You don't sound so sure."

"Yes, my name is Lauren."

Normani nodded her head. She watched the girl, but Lauren just stood up and walked away.

-

_Twelve Sundowns Left_

Camila was fascinated by Lamp.

The supernatural was something she always loved knowing about.

So when she heard Lamp was coming back, she did all the research she could about Lamp.

She learned about how Lamp woke up every one hundred years, for two weeks to look for her mate or mates. And if or when she finds her mates, she'd be able to live a normal life (to an extent).

She read that back in Ancient times, a girl angered the gods. She was punished, giving her two weeks to be awake, and one hundred to sleep. They also made it so the last two days before she would go back to sleep would cause her pain and anger. She'd lose control and go on a killing rampage. Only to sleep for a hundred years and do the same thing when she'd wake up.

Camila didn't really know what Lamp was. Nothing specified about what she did during her rampages.

Camila felt bad for Lamp. Two weeks every hundred years, it made it impossible to live a life.

"Hallo," someone said, sitting down in front of her.

Camila blinked a few times. A green eyed girl was sitting there.

"Hi," Camila said, a little confused. She stared at the girl, who grabbed the book in front of her and started to look through it, losing the page. "What are you doing here?"

"I am sitting down," the girl answered, closing the book.

"Do I know you?"

the girl looked up with a frown. "No. I'm Lauren."

"I'm Camila."

Lauren grinned, her eyes lit up.

"Camila," Lauren whispered, opening the book again.

"Are you lost?"

Lauren looked up. "No. Are you lost?"

"No, I'm waiting for people," Camila responded, taking out her phones.

"What's that?"

Camila looked up, confused. She helped up her phone, "This?"

Lauren nodded and grabbed it. She looked at it before turning to Camila. "What is this?"

"It's a phone."

"Phone?"

"You know, to talk?"

Lauren turned to the phone. "Hallo Phone."

Camila didn't respond. She just stared. The other girl bit the phone.

"Not food."

"Do you want to meet my friends?"

Lauren looked up. "Yes please." She turned back to the phone, pressing the home button. "Camila, people are stuck in here."

Camila's lock screen was a picture of herself and her three "friends".

She really wanted to know more about this girl.

-

_Twelve Sundowns Left_

Dinah was watching television with Normani when the front door opened.

"Honeys I'm home!"

"Mila, we're in the living room."

Dinah looked over to see Camila with a stranger. Not just any stranger, but the weirdo looking into her car.

"What are you doing here?"

Lauren turned to Dinah. "Hallo No Name. What's that?" Lauren went to the television. "Are they stuck in there?"

Dinah turned to Camila with a frown.

"Look at her, I couldn't leave her alone out there."

Dinah turned to Lauren, who was knocking on the screen, asking the characters if they needed help to get out.

"Lauren."

No response.

"Lauren!"

"Who's Lauren?"

Dinah, Normani, and Camila exchanged looks. "What's your name?"

'Lauren' turned to the three, before realizing what she had said. "L-Lauren."

"Your name is not Lauren, who are you?"

'Lauren' sighed. "I am Lamp."

The three other woman frowned, frozen.

"You're Lamp?" Dinah asked, her eyes on Lauren/Lamp.

"Yes, I woke up two days ago," the girl answered, turning back to the television. "Are they stuck? Can we help them?"

"Lamp, why are you here?"

"Do you need help? Can I join you?"

Normani grabbed the control and turned the television off.

"Where did they go? Are they okay?" Lauren/Lamp asked, turning to the three other women.

Normani nodded. "Yes, they are okay, but we want to talk to you."

Lauren/Lamp nodded her head. She sat crosslegged on the ground.

"Call Ally," Dinah told Camila, who took out her phone.

"Hallo phone!"

Dinah and Camila kept Lauren/Lamp distracted, while they waited for Ally.

Ally walked in. "Who is this?"

"Ally! Hallo!"

"You've met?" Normani asked, frowning.

"She came into the restaurant."

"Yes, treat."

"Ally, meet Lamp."

Lauren/Lamp smiled at Ally. "Hallo."

"Is this a joke?" Ally asked, frowning.

"This is the actual Lamp. She says she woke up two days ago."

"I need to find my mates," Lauren/Lamp said, nodding her head.

"Mates? As in more than one?" Normani asked, frowning.

"Yes, I have more than one mate," the strange girl said, laying down on the ground.

"Is it true you have to find your mate in two weeks?"

"I have to find my mates before fourteen sundowns," the girl responded, staring at the ceiling.

The four girls looked at each other. Ally had a frown, Normani looked confused, Camila was pouting, and Dinah was shaking her head.

"We can help you find your mates," Camila offered, smiling sheepishly at Dinah.

Lamp/Lauren sat up, a huge smile on her face. "Really?"

Dinah sighed, not able to say  _no_  to face she was staring at. "We'll help you find your mates."

The girl perked up.

"What do you want us to call you, Lamp or Lauren?"

Green eyes lit up, "Lauren, please."

-

_Nine Sundowns Left_

Lauren squeezed the hand in hers. She looked up to see who it was connected to and grinned.

Ally smiled back.

"Look," Lauren called out, pointing to a donut on top of a building. "Can we eat that?"

Camila sighed, "I wish."

"No distractions, Lauren, what do you know about your mates?" Normani asked, turning to the girl.

Lauren didn't answer, she just stared at the big donut. It looked so edible. She really wanted to eat the donut. She could live off that.

Camila poked Lauren. "Lo, are you paying attention?"

"I want the donut," Lauren told them, wondering how she could eat it.

"Dinah is getting smaller ones."

"Really? Can I eat them?"

Ally grinned. "Yes."

Lauren nodded her head, as she turned to Normani. "I think I like donuts."

"Just wait until you try them."

"Donuts."

Dinah walked back with a box of donuts. All four girls watched as Lauren bit into the glazed donut. They watched her eyes light up with soft smiles on their faces (even Dinah who didn't want to get close to Lauren).

-

_Seven Sundowns Left_

Normani was the first.

She was the first to see Lauren in a new light.

She was the first to have her heart beat when she saw the innocent green eyes stare at her.

It was an early morning when she first noticed.

Because of what Lauren was, (no one really knew what Lauren was, they just knew she wasn't human), the girl didn't sleep. So she's hang out in the living room and watched television. She watched every episode of  _Game of Thrones_ and  _American Horror Story_. Her eyes stayed glued to the television, as she watched the television shows.

Normani stared at Lauren, whose face was illuminated by the television. She stared at the smile on the girl's face. She saw the twinkle in her eye. She smiled when Lauren gasped at a reveal.

Lauren let out a small  _no_ , pressing her hand against the television.

"Lauren?"

"Manibear, look, dragons," Lauren said in awe.

Normani wasn't sleepy anymore. She sits down on the ground with Lauren, and just watched the younger girl's faces change expression.

Normani felt guilty, feeling something for Lauren when she had three other girlfriends.

But she couldn't help it.

-

_Seven Sundowns Left_

"Lolo?"

"Camz, look," Lauren said, pointing to the small person on the television. She looked down at the controller in her hand. "He moves when I tell him too."

Camila sat next to Lauren. "What are you playing?"

"Look at the green thing," Lauren said, pointing to Yoshi.

Camila just giggled. "Jump."

Lauren frowned, but stood up. She then jumped. "Okay."

"No, I mean Mario."

"I'm Lauren."

Camila let out another laugh. "No, the little guy on television, he has to jump."

"Oh," Lauren said, nodding her head. She sat down on the ground and turned to the television. "Jump."

Camila shook her head. "No Lo, click that button."

Lauren clicked it and watched Mario jump. She gasped. "Camz, he jumped." She just attacked the button, making Mario jump over and over and over again. "Jump!"

Camila just stared at the girl. "You're cute."

Lauren just continued to press the  _x_  button.

-

_Six Sundowns Left_

Lauren stared at the stove, sitting on the ground (the four girls found it strange that Lauren liked sitting on the ground).

"Hey Lo," Ally said, sitting at the chair.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where you came from?"

"I don't remember," Lauren answered, a small sheet of sweat on her forehead from the heat.

"Do you remember your family?"

Lauren shook her head, turning to Ally. "You're my family."

Ally stared at the girl, who was staring at her, before something else took her attention.

Lauren almost a thousand years older than her (if the books were correct, no one really figured Lauren's real age, and the girl didn't even know, but the girl hadn't lived more than nineteen years), but the girl seemed so much younger.

"Ally, are the muffins going to be ready soon?"

Ally snapped out of her thoughts, as she stared at the girl in front of her. "Soon."

"Ally, do you remember your family?"

"I do, yes."

"I wish I could remember. I-I'm going to go back to sleep soon, aren't I?"

Ally shook her head. "No, we're going to find your mates, I promise you."

Lauren turned back to the muffins. "I don't want to go to sleep."

"We're going to help you, I promise Lauren."

-

_Five Sundowns Left_

Dinah fought her feelings the hardest. She didn't want to get close to the girl, only to have her ripped out of her life.

But Lauren was making it hard.

"How much time do I have?" Lauren asked Dinah a week into meeting her.

Dinah looked up, seeing Lauren standing there. "Five more sundowns."

Lauren pouted.

"Lauser, what do you want to do?"

"D-DJ, do you hate me?"

Dinah shook her head. "No, why?"

"You're always mad at me."

"I-I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"I'm scared that it'll hurt to watch you leave us."

Lauren sighed. "I don't have anyone. I never have anyone."

Dinah stared at the girl to see her eyes dim down a little.

"Hey Lauren, want to go get a treat?"

"What kind of treat?"

"It's a surprise," Dinah told her, standing up. She lead Lauren out and to the nearest park. They found a ice cream truck and Dinah bought two cones. She gave one to Lauren and kept one for herself.

"This is cold," Lauren said, frowning at the ice cream cone.

"Eat it," Dinah said, as she licked her ice cream.

Lauren frowned, and took a lick, before widening her eyes. "This is really good."

Dinah watched as Lauren quickly ate her ice cream. The girl looked so excited, before a pout appeared on her face. "Let's get you a new one."

Lauren perked up and kissed Dinah's cheek. She walked to the truck, not seeing Dinah's blushing face.

Dinah didn't miss how her own heart missed a beat.

-

_Three Sundowns Left_

"We aren't getting anywhere," Dinah whispered, looking at the girl who was staring at the rain hit the window.

"We don't have much time left," Normani added.

"Lauren loses control on the two day, tomorrow," Camila said, her eyes on Lauren.

"What does she do when she doesn't have control?"

Camila turned to Normani. "Kill. No one knows what she is, but she is deadly when she doesn't have control."

"Guess, I think I like Lauren," Ally said, guilt on her face. "I-I tried to control myself, but I feel complete when I'm around her."

Dinah looked at Ally. "I feel the same."

Normani and Camila nodded each. Both reached for Ally's hands. "You're not the only one."

Camila reached over and pressed her lips against Ally's lips. "We all feel the same."

Just then, the rain fell harder. A flash of light lit up the sky, and a thunder rumbled. Lauren let out a squeal and ran to the four girls. She jumped into Normani's arms.

"Lo, what's wrong?"

"So loud," Lauren responded, shaking her head.

Normani just held Lauren, her eyes on the other three girls. "Lauren, we are here for you, we aren't going anywhere."

Lauren pressed her face against Normani's neck.

"We got you Lauren," Dinah whispered, rubbing the girl's back. Lauren just sighed, as she nuzzled against the girl she was holding.

-

_Final Sundown_

Ally stared at the many chains around Lauren's wrists, ankles, neck. They could see Lauren's lack of control. They could hear the growls. They could just watch as Lauren turned into something else.

"We have to do something," Camila said, running her hand through her own hair.

"What can we do? We haven't found Lauren's mates!" Dinah snapped, tears in her eyes.

Lauren snarled, as she pulled against the chains.

Ally just stared.

"We don't have long, the sun is setting," Normani told the three girls, her own tears streaming down her face.

Ally took a step towards Lauren. Dinah tried to stop her, but Ally just pushed her away. The second she got close, Lauren pushed Ally against the wall. Her hands against her throat. Ally could feel Lauren's sharp nails pressed against her skin. Her usual green eyes dark.

Ally let out a breath when she felt Lauren's grip tightened.

"Lauren!"

"Stop!"

The other three girls begged, but Lauren didn't listen, she just stared at Ally.

"Lo, we're your mates."

Lauren let out a growl, as the palm of her hand hit the area next to Ally's head, the chains jiggling.

"Lauren, you found your mates," Ally whispered, wrapping her hands around Lauren's wrists.

Lauren clenched her teeth.

Camila rushed forward and wrapped her arms around the out of control girl.

Lauren froze.

"Lolo," Camila whispered, "I don't want to lose you."

Dinah and Normani looked at each other, before rushing into the group hug. Lauren released the shorter girl. Ally joined in on the hug.

"We're your mates Lauren, you found us."

Lauren closed her eyes. "My mates," she whispered, the raspy-ness in her voice rough.

Ally opened her eyes, to see the sun go down from the basement window. She closed her eyes, hugging Lauren close.

Lauren's body suddenly slumped. Ally looked to Lauren's face, to see her eyes closed.

Ally felt her heart break. She looked at Dinah, Normani and Camila, who also looked heartbroken.

"We weren't Lauren's mates."

-

_The Day After the Final Sundown_

Normani took the coffee Dinah gave her. Ally and Camila fell asleep a few hours before.

Lauren was on the bed. She hadn't moved since the sun went down. She was asleep again.

Normani was so sure they were her mates, but they weren't. If they were, Lauren would still be awake. She's be with them.

Normani wasn't sure how long the other girls cried.

"Do you think she'll ever find her mates?" Dinah asked, turning to the girl.

Normani smiled. "I think she will. And when she does, they'll love her."

"Like we could've?"

"Maybe better. But we could have loved her."

"She completed us."

"Manibear, I wanna sleep," another voice interjected, causing the two girls who were awake to freeze.

"Lauren?"

The girl opened her green eyes and let out a giggle. "You're my mates."

Normani and Dinah quickly woke the other two girls up.

"Lauren?"

"Hallo," the girl said innocently, sitting up.

She was the tackled by four bodies. She let out a giggle.

"Can I kiss you?" Normani asked, staring at Lauren.

The puppy-like girl tilted her head. "I've never been kissed."

Dinah and Camila perked up.

"I want to be her first kiss!"

"No I want to be it!"

"I'm older!"

"I'm taller!"

"I'm cuter!"

"I'm hotter!"

Dinah and Camila just pushed each other.

Normani and Ally looked at each other. The taller of the two smiled. "You should be the first."

"Are you sure?"

"With what you did last night? You deserve it."

Ally smiled and leaned into Lauren. She gently kissed Lauren, loving the feeling of the girls lips against hers. She pulled away and turned to Normani.

Normani, Dinah and Camila each shared a kiss with the girl.

"Am I your girlfriend now?"

"Let us take you out on a date first," Normani answered, smiling.

-

Whenever Lauren got too angry, she'd lose control. They kept the chains ready if it got too much.

But the five were happy. They were in love. They loved showing Lauren all different kinds of things, from food to entertainment to location to sex. It was always a learning experience for the girl.

But they had yet to introduce Lauren to their families.

"I'm a monster," Lauren whispered, looking down.

"I'm in love with a monster," Dinah whispered, a smile on her face.

" _We're_  in love with a monster," Camila corrected, glaring at Dinah.

"And you aren't a monster, you're Lauren, our girlfriend," Ally told the girl.

"And our parents know about it. You're okay. You'll be okay."

"We love you Lolo, don't forget that."

"I love you guys too. You're mine."

"We're yours, forever."

 


End file.
